Secure Protocols Wiki
Welcome to our wiki based on secure protocols, you can get information about the topics of this branch of the technology. Index # Introduction # Internet Protocol Versions # Definition Ipv4 # Definition Ipv6 # Comparison between Ipv4 and Ipv6 # Ip Address & security Introduccion The Internet Protocol specifies the technical format of packets and the addressing scheme for workstations to communicate over a data network. The Internet Protocol is designed for use in interconnected systems of packet-switched computer communication networks. Internet Protocol Versions The two versions of Internet Protocol in use are Internet Protocol Version 4 (IPv4) and Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6). IPv6 was designed when it became apparent that the number of allocated IPv4 addresses would eventually run out. Protocol developers IPv6 as a replacement IPv4 and added many more added security features beyond solely adding exponentially more addresses than IPv4. Internet Protocol Version 4 (IPv4) Internet Protocol Version 4 (IPv4) is the fourth revision of the Internet Protocol (IP) used to facilitate communication over a network through an addressing system. It is currently the most popular Internet protocol used to connect devices to the Internet. IPv4 uses a 32-bit address scheme allowing for a total of 232 addresses. Already, there are more devices connected than there are routable IPv4 addresses. This is possible through a technology known as NAT (Network Address Translation) which allows multiple machines to appear as a single routable address. This, is one of the reasons why the IPv6 was created. (To know more about he transition from IPv4 to IPv6, go here https://secure-protocols.fandom.com/wiki/Transition_from_IPv4_to_IPv6?venotify=created) Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6) Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6) is the latest version of Internet Protocol. It has been under development since the early 1990s. Some of the benefits of the IPv6 are: # No need for NAT (Network Address Translation) because there are enough IPv6 addresses for each device to have it’s own address. # A simplified packet header, which allows for more efficient forwarding. # Built-in authentication and privacy support through IPSec in the protocol. # Provides more address space (which is being needed in larger buisness scales.) Comparison between IPv4 & IPv6 Ip address & security: An IP adress is a unique string of numbers separated by full stops that identifies each computer using the Internet Protocol to communicate over a network. The IP addresses allows the location of literally billions of digital devices that are connected to the Internet to be pinpointed and differentiated from other devices. Your house has a street address to get mail; your connected device has an Internet address to get and receive data on the Web. To find your IPv4, you have to press the window's start button and search cmd, get into it and write ipconfig, a lot of thigs will appear and one of them will say "direccion IPv4" and the IP number of your device. So everyone, be very careful of what you write or do on the internet, you aren't as annonimus as you think you might be, all the world can know who you are thanks to the IP adress. Contact Us! If you want to contact us because there are any questions of the topic or just give us some recommendations about the style of the web page or if we should add more information about it, you can send an email to this addresses: * alejandro.cuevas@colegioslasrosas.es * alvaro.toldos@colegiolasrosas.es Edits Category:Browse